BROKEN
by Takersgurl35
Summary: A abused girl becomes a stowaway in Mark Callaway's truck. *STORY COMPLETED*
1. Default Chapter

**                                       Broken**

Characters: Jessie Layfield  18 years old. Runs away from an abusive drug dealer who's been using her since she was 14.

Mark Callaway Wrestler who is on an extended road trip across the united states.

Davie Warton a drug dealer in West Virginia who has used abused many young people to make money.

Summary: Jessie escapes from an oppressive and abusive drug dealer and ends up a stowaway in Mark Callaway's truck.  This story contains violence and descriptions of violence also has language and sexual situations.

Jessie looked over at Davie. Thank God he was asleep or passed out more like it. She pulled her self up off the floor biting her lip in pain. Damn he had about killed her this time. She felt her head and knew it had blood in it she could feel it sticky and wet in her hair. He had knocked her into the wall it must have busted her head open. He didn't really have to have a reason to beat her, but he had one tonight. She was what you called a pick and drop off person. She delivered his drugs and picked up the money. He liked using her because she looked so young and fresh faced she was unlikely to be suspicious. She was 5"2 and 97 pounds. She had long brown curly hair and large brown eyes which held a haunted look in them. She knew she had to get away from him. Eventually he was going to kill her. This was the worse beating he had ever gave her. The buyer had hit her and took off stiffing her for the money. When she got back with no money Davie had lost it and beat her bad. She had been unconscious for a while she knew. When she woke up Davie was passed out. Probably from drugs and drinking. She found hid wallet and took 50 dollars from it and then turned and fled. If he ever caught her she knew she would be dead.

                                                                   Mark sat in the little redneck bar having a beer. He was in Bluefield West Virginia. He thought about the last few weeks they had been peaceful. He had decided to take his truck and just start driving from place to place stopping in little town here and there along the way. He had been unsatisfied with his life. After two divorces he was very confused with his life. Lonely and depressed he took an indefinite leave from his wrestling career deciding he needed time to clear his head. He unfolded his huge frame from the bar, pulled on his leather jacket. It was time to move on he thought. Everyone in the bar watched him get up He attracted attention no matter where he went. At close to 7 foot tall and 350 pounds he was an impressive figure. What really attracted the ladies was the features that went along with his big frame. Deep green eyes and long lashes, auburn short hair huge arms and biceps and all those tattoo. Women loved him but they only wanted him for his looks, money and fame. He had yet to find a woman that wanted him Mark Callaway and not the Undertaker and everything that went with it. He figured he would be alone for the rest of his life.

                                                                Jessie slowed down she had been running for a while. She came to The Watering  Hole, the local bar. She had to find away to get out of town before Davie found her. She went into the parking lot. There was a big black truck parked there with Texas license plates. Well there probably headed out of town she thought. She climbed in the back and lay down. God it was cold. She had on nothing but a tank top and some jeans and she was freezing. She looked around in the back of the truck and found a black hooded sweatshirt with a devil on it. She shrugged and pulled it on and lay back down. She thought once again about Davie. He was going to be so pissed. He owned her. He considered Jessie his property. Her mother had been a druggie and in desperate need of a fix had sold Jessie to Davie for 500 dollars. Not that things had been great with her mom but when Davie bought her it had became a living hell. Stop Jessie you don't think about that stuff. She blocked it from her head. The images were too much right now. She felt the truck door open. She forced her self to lay still and not make a sound. The truck started and pulled onto the highway and away from Davie. Jessie sighed in relief. She put her hand under the sweat shirt to keep warm and drifted into an uneasy sleep.


	2. chapter 2

                                                                         Mark stopped the truck on the side of the road and got out to take a piss. He walked to the edge of the woods to relieve himself. He got through and decided to grab his sweat shirt out of the back of the truck it was getting cold and all he had on under his leather jacket was t-shirt. He reached in to grab the sweatshirt and instead grabbed a person.  "What the fuck?" Mark yelled. Jessie jumped up. "Get your fucking hands off of me." Jessie yelled. Mark couldn't see very well because it was dark. But he could make out it was a girl and a young one from the looks of it. "Well sweetheart you're in the back of my truck. Get your ass out of it and you won't have to worry about my hands." Mark said angrily.  Jessie jumped out of the back of the truck. Mark shook his head he didn't need this shit. He didn't know what her story was or care. He had enough of his own problems to worry about. "Fine ya prick. I'm out of your truck." Jessie said starting to walk down the dark highway. "Forgetting something?" Mark called after her. Jessie stomped back up to him and pulled off the sweatshirt and threw it at him. "There happy now." Jessie said. Mark seen she just had on a thin tank top. She was going to freeze out here. Mark watched as she walked off in the dark. Not your problem he thought. He got in the truck and started back down the road passing her. Mark just mind your own business you don't need this he told himself.

                                                                   Jessie stomped down the road mad as hell. All men must be jerks she thought. He was one huge dude she was probably lucky he had                                                                         

Made her get out of his truck. If he took a liking to her he looked like he could really hurt her he was 3 times the size of Davie and look what he had done to her. She saw headlights approaching from behind her and turned around. They were stopping. She took off running. It was Bobby. Davies's right hand man. Damn they already knew she had taken off.  She felt a hand snag her hair and she fell hard. She looked up to see Bobby standing over her. "Little slut. Did you think you could get away that easily? I woke up Davie when I realized you were gone. He told me to find you and bring you back." Bobby said. Bobby was a gross man. He was short and had blonde dirty hair. He made Jessie sick. Bobby grabbed her and pulled her up against him. "Guess what? Davie said I could fuck you when I found you." He said his foul breath right in her face. "Your lying Davie is the only one that touches me." Jessie said. Bobby laughed. "That's the way it used to be. But after the shit you pulled, well just think of this as your punishment." Bobby said. He held her tight with one arm and started unbuckling his belt with the other.

                                                                      "Damn." Mark cursed and slammed his hand on the steering wheel. He did a sharp turn in the road and headed back. He couldn't just leave the kid in the middle of no where in the freezing weather. He would find a shelter and drop her off and that would be the end of it. He drove back looking for her. Mark slammed on the brakes. He saw her and some guy was attacking her. He jumped out of the truck and headed toward them.

                                                                         Jessie was trying her best to get away but he was to strong. She knew from harsh experience if you fought it just made it worse and more painful, but the thought of this bastard screwing her made her sick. Bobby had his pants unbuckled and suddenly ripped her shirt off. "Be still ya little whore!" Bobby screamed at her. Suddenly Bobby found himself being pulled off Jessie and thrown through the air. "Want to pick on somebody besides a kid ya jerk?" Mark asked. Mark pulled him up and punched him in the face knocking him out cold. He looked and seen the girl had ran and got the car keys and threw them into the dark woods. "Get in the damn truck!" Mark yelled at her. Mark could see she wasn't going to argue. She jumped into the passenger side and slammed the door. Mark got in and started the truck. "Friends of your?" He asked. Mark looked at her and seen her shirt had been ripped off. He threw the sweat shirt at her. "Put it on." He snapped. Just when he was starting to relax she had to come along and fuck things up. "Can I smoke?" she asked. He was going to say no but he seen she was trembling either from the cold or fear he didn't know. "Crack the window." he said. "Do you want me to drop you at a police station or a shelter?" He asked. "Fuck no." she snapped. "Just let me off in the next town." She said. "What's your name?" Mark asked.  She looked at him for a moment. "Jessie." She said. "Is that short for Jessica?" Mark asked. She threw the cigarette butt out the window and rolled it up. "Jessica is dead, been gone a long time. It's Jessie now." She mumbled. She laid her head against the window and fell asleep. Mark looked at her sleeping. He couldn't make out to much in the dark truck. But damned she looked young. Well it's not your problem. You played the Good Samaritan. Next town she's out of here Mark thought.


	3. chapter3

                                                                          Mark pulled into a hotel. It was late and he was tired. He looked over at Jessie. She was still conked out.  "Hey kid wake up." Mark said. Jessie came awake setting straight up. She rubbed at her eyes trying to wake up. "Where are we?' Jessie asked. "We're on the West Virginia turnpike." Mark said. She nodded and got out of the truck and took off walking. "Do I need this?" Mark asked himself. He sighed and got out and caught up with her. "Its late you can stay with me tonight and get an early start tomorrow." Mark said. Jessie looked up at him. He must be wanting to have sex. That's what men always wanted. What the hell she thought. I need a warm place to sleep. "Okay thanks." Jessie said. Mark went in the office and came back with the key. They were in room 310. Mark opened the door and they walked in. Mark flipped on the light and set his bag down. He looked at Jessie. This was the first real look he had of her and he gasped in shock. She did have the face of an angel. She was tiny just a little scrap of a girl with long brown curly wild hair that framed her beautiful face. Large brown eyes that seemed ancient and held to much knowledge in them for one so young. But her looks wasn't what shocked him. She had a black eye and bruises all over her face. There was dried blood in her hair. Somebody had beat the hell out of her. "Damn do I look that bad?" Jessie asked. She turned and looked in the mirror. "I do look like hell don't I?" She said. "Who the hell did that to you kid?" Mark asked. She didn't answer. "Can I take a bath?" she asked. "Yea go ahead." Mark said.  Mark stood there in shock as she peeled her clothes off right in front of him. He was horrified as he saw that her body was covered with bruises and scars. He saw her wince as she took the clothes off. "Excuse me; you do realize you're stripping down in front of me don't ya?" Mark asked. "Are ya shy or something?" she asked gazing at him. "Get in the damned bathroom!" Mark yelled. "Alright.  Don't get your shorts in a knot." She said going in the bathroom and closing the door. Mark shook his head. He decided to run to the Wal-Mart he had seen a couple of miles back and get her some clothes and stuff. He picked up his keys and left the room.

                                                                      Jessie sat back in the tub letting the steam relax her. God it felt good. She thought about the big fella out there she didn't even know his name. She hoped it would be over fast with him that he wouldn't hurt her too much. She was already so sore and tired. She winced as she washed her hair. That shit hurt she wondered how bad it was. She lay back in the tub and relaxed. Hopefully the big guy wasn't too impatient.

                                                                   Mark came in and set the bag on one of the beds. She was still in there. He went over and knocked on the door. "Did ya drown in there?" He yelled. "Is that hope I hear in your voice?" Jessie yelled back. "Smart ass kid." Mark muttered to himself. Mark plopped on the other bed and turned on The TV. Mark looked up as she came in with a towel wrapped around her. He wet hair was curled in ringlets all over her head. She was a beauty Mark thought. I got ya some clothes on the bed." He said. She went over and pulled out two pair of jeans, two sweatshirts, underwear, bras, socks, shoes and a night shirt. She looked at him strangely.  They were all the right sizes too, damn he was good. "Thanks." Jessie said. Mark got up and went in the bathroom to shower grabbing a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. Jessie put on some underwear and the night shirt. She saw a bag with fast food sitting on the table.  She sat down grabbed a burger and fries and demolished them. She took the drink and went and sat on the bed watching TV.  Mark came out and Jessie couldn't help but stare. He was a really impressive man. His arms were huge and covered with Tattoos. "Thanks for the food and clothes." Jessie said. "Yea." Mark snapped. He was irritated he had to deal with her. Jessie figured he had shelled out all this money and was impatient for sex. Mark lay down on the other bed and stared at the TV. Jessie got up and peeled off her clothes and climbed in the bed with him. Mark looked at her like she had grown another head. "What in the hell are you doing?" Mark yelled. Jessie looked ay him confused. What was he mad about? "I thought you wanted to have sex. I mean ya bought me the clothes and food and let me stay here." She said. "God what are you a whore? Get the hell out of my bed." Mark yelled at her. He sat up. Jessie jumped back and flinched. She was sure he was going to hit her. Mark seen her flinch and regretted yelling. "I'm not going to hit ya. Just get in the other bed." He said more calmly. Jessie pulled her clothes back on and got in the bed. "I aint no whore Mr. High and Mighty. You don't have to treat me like I'm something you scraped off your shoe." Jessie said angrily. Mark sighed. "I noticed you had blood in your hair earlier, mind if I take a look?" Mark asked. She sat up and he came and stood over her. He parted her hair and gently probed her head looking for the cut. He felt her wince and looked down at the cut. It was long but not deep. "It's not too bad just long. You don't need stitches." He said. He went and turned off the TV and the light. He climbed in the bed trying to relax. "What's your name?" Jessie asked. "Mark." He said. Finally Mark broke the silence. "Tell me your story Jessie." He said.  He heard her setting up. "It's a long story. Can I smoke?" She asked. "Yea." He said. He seen the glow of her cigarette and waited for her to begin.


	4. chapter 4

                                                                              __

_This chapter depicts violence and discussion of rape and past violence if this offends you please skip this chapter._

                                                                 . "How old are ya?" Mark asked figuring maybe it would get her started. He saw the cigarette glow bright as she took a draw. "I'm 18." Jessie said. "Well I guess I should start at the beginning." Jessie said.

I was born in Bluefield on the poor side of town. Don't know who my daddy was. My mama probably don't know either. She was a drug addict ever since I can remember. It wasn't such a great life, but I've come to realize it wasn't the worst it could have been either. I decided early on I wasn't going to follow her path. She sold her body for drugs had different men over every night everything was about getting a fix. I did okay I guess managed to get myself to school every day. I was going to go in the army ya know get them to pay for my college. I wanted out of here bad.

Mark watched her as she talked. It stuck him that there was no emotion in her voice like she was talking about someone else.

It was all going okay up until I turned 14. I mean my mama beat me a lot but I could deal with that ya know. That wasn't nothing. That all changed the day Davie came by to see my mama with some drugs. His carrier had got busted and he brought them down to mama. She was a good customer. He happened to see me coming in from school and asked Mama who I was. I imagine she was tickled. Her supplier was interested in me that had to be good for some free drugs somewhere down the road. When Mama told him about me he came right up to me. He said "You look like an angel. You're going to be mine." Well I made a big mistake. I was still full of my own morals back then. I thought I was better than him and my mama. I slapped him and told him he would never have me.

Mark watched as Jessie lit another cigarette. She was laughing. "What a stupid little idiot I was." Jessie said.

Davie looked at me and just smiled and left. My mama beat the hell out of me for that but I didn't care. Well as it always happens my mama fell on hard times no money for drugs. That's what Davie was waiting for. He came down to the apartment. He gave Mama 1000 dollars in cash for me. She sold me like I was a dog or something. Oh I kicked and screamed and fought but Davie was bigger than me I was always small for my age. I think that's the main reason Davie wanted me to be one of his carriers. He carried me out of there that day to a life of pure hell.

"That's illegal you can't just buy and sell people." Mark said. Jessie gave a harsh laugh. "Well Mr. High and Mighty I got news for you it goes on everyday. Illegal it may be but kids are bought and sold on the street everyday." Jessie said. Mark felt sick to his stomach to think this kind of crap went on. 

Anyway Davie had to break me in the hard way. I was still a virgin and I was too proud. I was still resistant. He couldn't put up with that.

"What does that mean?" Mark asked.

Well if ya get a kid who's already had sex it aint to hard to break there will make them belong to you. But ya take a virgin it's a whole different story. The whole mindset is different. The first thing Davie did when he got me to his place was rip my clothes off and rape me. I don't mean we made love or what ever. I mean he raped me. I fought and screamed and cried but it didn't do no good. Davie said it took longer to break me than he ever seen it take anybody. He said most of the time it takes a week tops. He raped me several times a day for almost a month. I always fought it fought him. That didn't do nothing but get me a beating on top of the rape. That last night he came in there Jessica was dead and Jessie was born. I spread my legs like a good bitch and just let him take it. I didn't care anymore. I couldn't fight anymore. Davie never let no one else touch me. The good think was after he had me broken he didn't fool with me much anymore. He had other things in mind for me. The next day he taught me all about being a carrier. I was good at it he liked that. That was my main purpose to him. Like I said he didn't mess with me much anymore. Once in a while just to make sure I was in line he would fuck me or make me do…other things. But for the most part he left me alone. He did like to beat me he never needed a reason. He liked to see me cry and scream so I learned to ruin that for him too. I wouldn't scream or cry and after a while he would get pissed and just leave ma alone. Then tonight he beat me the worst he ever had. I was unconscious for a while. When I woke up he was passed out. I knew eventually he was going to end up killing me so I ran. Davie is the big time in Bluefield. I don't know if he will come after me or not. He's sees me as his property so he might I don't know. What ever ya want to think about me that's up to you. But I aint no whore. I didn't have a choice about the things I had to do.

                                                                  Mark had tears in his eyes. Here he was wallowing in self pity about little problems and this kid had lived in hell. He watched as she stubbed out her cigarette. "You sound like you are talking about someone else." Mark said at last. "Your wondering why I don't break down and cry over all this shit?" Jessie said. "Well Mark I tell ya there's something inside me broken. I don't think it can be fixed. I don't work right no more. I don't think I could cry if I wanted too. I don't know how anymore." Jessie said. He watched as she turned over and went to sleep. Mark rolled over on his back and wondered what the hell he was going to do with her tomorrow.__


	5. chapter 5

                                                                        Mark woke up to the sound of someone singing. Jessie had the radio on as was singing along while she got her stuff together. "Someone's in a good mood this morning." Mark grumbled. Jessie turned around and smiled at him. God she was beautiful when she smiled Mark thought. "What's not to be in a good mood about? I'm free of that asshole and I'm about to start a new life." She said. She came and sat on the bed beside him. "Thanks for the clothes and the room and well everything, even the talk last night. I would have to pay a therapist a fortune to listen to all that shit." Jessie said smiling again. She took her hand and put it in his large hand for just a moment. "I really mean it thanks. It means a lot that you didn't try nothing with me." She said. She pulled her hand away and got up. She grabbed the bag with the clothes in it. "Well I'm off. I'll try to track you down some day and pay you back." Jessie said. She walked out the door and shut it. Mark looked at his hand and remembered her soft touch on it. "Oh Hell!" he said jumping out of the bed. He went and opened the door and looked around. He saw her heading toward the highway. "JESSIE!" Mark yelled and took off after her. Jessie turned when she heard her name. She waited for him to catch up. "Jessie I'm just basically traveling around from town to town sort of a vacation. Want to tag along with me?" Mark asked. Jessie looked up at him. She wasn't sure if she should or not she already owed him so much. "Well I don't want to be a bother." Jessie said. "Listen kid. I'm not really giving you a choice. Hitchhiking is dangerous. I assume that's what you were going to do. And the way you just go around climbing into complete strangers vehicles lord knows what would happen to you." Mark growled at her. Jessie smiled. "Well since I don't have no choice I guess I will go will you peacefully." She said. "Real funny little girl." Mark mumbled. They walked back toward the room. "Mark." Jessie said. "Yea?" he answered. "I'm glad to see your overcoming your shyness and she burst out in laughter. Mark looked down and realized he was out here in nothing but his boxers and t-shirt. Mark flushed and hurried toward the room her laughter following him. Jessie ran to catch up with him. She heard him mumbling something about 'smart mouthed little girls'.  She followed him in the room and shut the door. Jessie watched as he pulled on a pair of jeans.  She went to stand in front of him. "I'm sorry Mark." She said as she tried to unsuccessfully to suppress an fresh round of giggles. Mark looked at her standing there her wild curls gone crazy all over her head and laughter dancing in her eyes and on her lips. "If you're going to apologize at least do it without laughing." Mark said. She saw the amusement in his eyes which were so expressive.  "Okay I'll remember that for next time." Jessie said. "I'm going to go get us some breakfast and then we'll take off." Mark said. "Okay." Jessie said. Mark opened the door. "Get over here and lock the door." He said. Jessie came over and locked the door behind him. She leaned back against the door thinking about Mark. He wasn't like other guys she had met. He was different. She hadn't known men like Mark existed. She went and got Mark's bag out of the closet. She decided she would pack his stuff up for him.

                                                                   Jessie and Mark sat and ate the fast food he had got. "Jessie what are your plans for the future I mean?" Mark asked. "Well the first thing I'll have to do is get a GED and then get a job. I'm real good with computers I kept up all Davies's computer files for him. Or maybe I'll be a writer or maybe a famous singer." Jessie said smiling. "That's on my have to do list. Then I got my want to do list." Jessie said. "And what's on that list?" Mark asked smiling at her silliness.    "Well stuff like Skinny dipping. I mean it sounds like fun. I just have to do that someday. Seeing the ocean. I never have and I just gotta do that.  Umm riding a rollercoaster, seeing a baby born, going for a walk in the mountains in the fall. Oh hell I got a million of them. Most people go through life and don't take the time to do stuff like that but I am." Jessie said. Mark watched Jessie in amazement. Her zest for life was a miracle considering what she had been through. "Can I ask you something Jessie?" Mark said.  "sure." She said shrugging. "How can you be so upbeat after all you been through? I mean you're covered from head to toe in bruises." Mark said. "Well hell Mark what do you think I did in between the times he was raping me, beating me, or making me carry around drugs. Sit in a room and cry? Nope. I was reading or listening to music or dreaming about all the stuff I would do someday when I got away from him. I'm free now I'm going to make the most of it." Jessie said. "I'm sorry if I upset you." Mark said afraid he had brought up bad memories for her.  "No you didn't. Remember I told ya I don't cry sometime I don't feel nothing at all it's like I'm numb. It comes and goes but I don't ever cry. Hey I watched some really depressing movies just to see if I could cry, but I can't. If a person don't cry watching 'steel magnolias' they aint never going to cry." Jessie said laughing. Mark got up to pack his bag and seen it was packed and sitting on the bed. "Jessie you didn't have to do that." Mark said. Jessie grinned at him. "It aint like I birthed a child for ya. I just packed up your bag." Jessie said. Mark couldn't help returning her smile. "Come on kid let's hit the road." Mark said. Jessie jumped up and ran out the door with Mark following. She was standing in front of the truck jumping up and down. "Come on Mark open the door it's cold out here." Jessie said.  "Keep your shorts on kid." Mark grumbled at her. He could see she was going to make an interesting road companion.


	6. chapter 6

                                                                       Jessie fiddled with the radio in the truck. "You don't car if I put on some tunes do ya?" Jessie asked. "Go ahead but none of that rap shit." Mark said. Jessie laughed and found a country station. "Do you listen to rap?" Mark asked. "I listen to a little bit of everything." Jessie said.  "So what do you do Mark?" Jessie asked. Mark didn't say anything for a minute. "I'M a professional Wrestler." Mark said. "No shit? I've watched here and there over the years. Jessie looked at him closely. Then she smacked her self in the forehead. "You're the undertaker. God I must be having a crack attack. God I should have figured that one out when I seen your tats." Jessie said. "So do you like doing that?" Jessie asked. "Yea I've always enjoyed it. I like to travel so the lifestyle works for me. I'll probably retire in a couple of years. Wear and tear on the body is starting to take its toll." Mark said. "Can I ask ya something else Mark?" Jessie asked. He shrugged. "Yea." He said. "Why are you so sad?" Jessie asked. "Who said I was sad?" Mark asked. This little girl was far too perceptive Mark thought. Jessie shrugged. "I can just tell that's all." Jessie said. Mark sighed. "I'm just going through some stuff right now. I been through two divorces. The last one I caught my wife in bed with a guy I work with, found out the baby she was carrying wasn't mine. I 'm just wondering if I'm going to end up spending the rest of my life alone. Women, all they seem to care about is my money, fame and the life style that's goes with it. Most want a one night stand with the Undertaker so they can have bragging rights." Mark shook his head. "None of them want to be with me, Mark, The guy who is stiff every morning after a match. I have to get up and loosen my muscles up before I can really get moving. They don't want the man who has aches and pains everyday and who is a little rough around the edges. They want The Undertaker, The big dog. That's just a character, that's not who I am." Mark said. Jessie heard the pain in his voice. "Yea well there a bunch of idiots, cause Mark is a really great guy. They don't know what there missing." Jessie said grinning at him. Mark looked at her and smiled. Hell he actually felt better. "Thanks for the therapy session." Mark said laughing. "No problem, just one of my many services." Jessie said laughing with him.

                                                                      Davie sat in his office staring at bobby. "How could you let her get away?" Davie asked. "Boss this guy was huge I didn't stand a chance. But I called Tommy. He picked up there trail. As soon as they stop again, he's going to grab Jessie. No problem" Bobby said. Bobby looked at Davie. He wasn't a huge man. He was only 5"9. He had blonde hair and piercing blue eyes but it was the looking those eyes that sacred people. They were cold and life less, dead. Bobby thought. "Well you better hope its no problem. I want my property back. When I do get her back she's going to pay." Davie said.

                                                                         Mark pulled in at a restaurant. "Hungry?" He asked. "Always." Jessie said laughing. "Yea you could stand to gain some weight." Mark said looking at her. They went in and got a booth. They both ordered steaks and baked potatoes. "Mark I'll be right back." Jessie said heading for the restroom. Mark had to take a leak so he trailed behind her and then went into the men's room. 

                                                                          Jessie walked out of the rest room and found herself being grabbed from behind. Tommy put his hand over her mouth. "Don't try to scream bitch." Tommy said as he dragged her outside. 

                                                                      Mark walked out of the bathroom in time to see Jessie being pulled through the door. He took off after her. He slammed the door open and got to them just as the guy was trying to shove Jessie in the door of the car. Mark grabbed the man and started punching the shit out of him. The man pulled down on Mark's head and it hit the edge of the car door. That just pissed Mark off and he kicked the man right in the face. The man fell like a ton of bricks. Mark turned to see if Jessie was okay. She was standing there with a gun in her hand. "Where did you get that?" he asked. "I picked it off that asshole right there. Now move so I can shoot his sorry ass." Jessie said. "Jessie put it down, now." Mark said. "Why he deserves it." Jessie said. "You don't want to start off your new life this way by killing someone do you?" Mark asked. Jessie looked at Mark and handed him the gun. Mark emptied it of the bullets and dropped it in the trash can. He turned around and seen Jessie getting her stuff out of the truck. "What are you doing?" Mark asked coming up behind her. "I'm taking off. I'm putting you in danger by being with you." Jessie said. Mark took her arm in a gentle grip. "You're not doing any such thing. Get in the truck." Mark said. Jessie looked up at Mark. "This guys carry guns Mark with real bullets even you can't stop bullets." Jessie said. "That's my decision to make Jessie." Mark said "I don't want anything to happen to you because of me." Jessie said looking up at him. "Your head is bleeding." Jessie said reaching up to touch the cut on his forehead. "I've had worse." Mark said huskily. Her touch on his head was making him feel something he wasn't sure what. Mark pulled back abruptly. "Come on lets get the hell out of here." Mark said. Jessie got in the truck and Mark shut the door and went and got in the drivers side. "Are you okay?" Mark asked Jessie. "Yea I'm cool." Jessie said. He pulled back onto the highway. He was getting out of West Virginia tonight even if he had to drive for a while.


	7. chapter 7

                                                                          Mark drove most of the night till they reached Mount Airy, North Carolina. They had stopped earlier and picked up some burgers and ate while they drove. Mark pulled into a little hotel. He looked over at Jessie. She wasn't asleep but seemed to be in her own little world. "I'll get us a room." Mark said. Jessie watched as he went into the office. He was being so nice to her, but she really needed to get away from him. She didn't want to put him in danger. Maybe Davie would give up now. She hoped he would. Jessie heard a distant rumble. Sounded like a storm was brewing. Great she hated storms. Mark came out and opened her door. "Come on." Mark said. Jessie jumped out and followed him. "They only had singles left. I'll sleep on the floor." Mark said as he opened the door. Jessie stopped and turned to look at him.  "No way. We can share the bed. I promise I won't attack you." She said grinning. Mark couldn't help grinning. "Okay if ya promise." Mark said.  "Go on and take ya a shower." Mark said. Jessie nodded. She grabbed some under wear and Mark gave her a shirt to sleep in. She sat on the bed and pulled her tennis shoes off. She stood up and pulled off her jeans and her shirt. Mark just sat on the bed staring. God did she have a nice ass he thought and her breasts were nice to firm and not to large just the way he liked them. Mark realized what he was doing. Okay ya dirty old man she's just a kid and she's been through hell the last thing she needs is your sorry ass leering at her. "Jessie?" Mark said. "Yea."  She said. "From now on undress in the damn bathroom." Mark snapped. "Okay, Okay…sorry." Jessie said. "You really need to loosen up Mark." Jessie said. She went in the bathroom and shut the door. Damn what was his problem she thought?

                                                               Mark lay on the bed with a raging hard on. He felt like a dirty old man. He hadn't had sex in over a year. He wasn't into one night stands and since the divorce he just hadn't wanted to get back in the dating game. Jessie stripping her clothes off in front of him every time ya turned around wasn't helping either. He willed her to get out of the shower so he could take care of his problem.

                                                                 Jessie came out of the bathroom. Mark looked at the riot of curls over her head. He loved her hair. "It's all yours." she said. Mark got up stiffly and went in the bathroom. Jessie lay back on the bed and switched on the TV.

                                                                  Mark let the warm water relax him. He took the soap and lathered his self up slowly. God this felt wonderful. He rinsed off and then grabbed his huge erection and started stroking him self. His mind was filled with images of Jessie. His stroking became faster and faster till he shot his seed. Mark was breathing heavy. Well at least he felt better even if he felt like a total pervert. He rinsed off again and climbed out of the shower.

                                                                Mark came out in boxers and a t-shirt. "Feel better." Jessie asked. "Sure do." Mark said setting on the other side of the bed. She got on her knees and got up over him and took a look at the cut on his forehead. "What are ya doing?" Mark asked. "Calm down ya big baby. I'm just making sure the cut aint to bad." Jessie said. "It's fine, just leave it alone." Mark snapped. Having her leaning over him and touching him was not a good idea right now. Jessie lowered her self to set back on her heels in front of Mark. "Are ya mad at me?" Jessie asked with a serious look on her face. Mark sighed. "No. I'm sorry I snapped. I'm just tired." He said reaching out to tug on a stray curl. "Okay." Jessie said and turned off the TV. Mark switched off the light and turned to face away from her trying to put as much distance as possible between them. Jessie flipped over and stared at his back. He seemed kind of tense tonight she thought. She yawned and slowly drifted off to sleep.

                                                                 Mark was awaked by a loud clap of thunder. He opened his eyes and looked the clock. He had only been asleep an hour. The storm was loud and lightning was flashing like crazy. Mark turned over to see if the storm had woke Jessie. Jessie was sitting up with her legs drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. Every time the thunder boomed or lightning flashed she jumped.  Mark instantly knew something was wrong with her. Her eyes were wide open but she had a dazed look. Mark sat up. "Jessie." He said. She just sat there giving no indication she had heard him. "Jessie!" He said louder this time. Mark noticed she was trembling. Something was seriously wrong with her Mark thought. His first instinct was to take her in his arms but he didn't want to scare her. Mark moved right beside her so close he could feel the trembling. He gently turned her face to his. Jessie seemed to stare right through him. "Jessie honey. Are you all right?" Mark asked. Mark watched as her eyes slowly focused on him. "The storm." Was all she managed to say. Mark didn't know what was wrong or why. "Jessie I'm going to lay down and I'm going to pull ya over here next to me. I aint going to hurt ya okay?" Mark said. Jessie nodded. Mark lay down and lowered Jessie. Then he pulled her back against his chest spooning her and wrapping his arms loosely around her. Jessie became aware of his warmth and his arms holding her close to him. She could feel his breath in her hair. Strangely enough she didn't feel scared she felt safe something she had never felt in her life. Mark held her as her trembling stopped and she stopped jumping at the thunder and lightning. "What to tell me about it?" Mark whispered against her hair. "Its just the night Davie first raped me it was storming like this. Every time I see or hear a storm it sort of makes me flashback to it. It's like I'm watching it and can't make it stop." Jessie said. Mark tightened his hold on her and she moved closer to him. "I aint hurting you am I or scaring ya?" Mark asked. "No." Jessie said. They lay there in silence, Mark lightly stroking her arm. "You all right now?" Mark asked. "Yea. I'm okay." Jessie said. Mark continued to hold her as her breathing evened out. She had fallen back asleep. He should move away from her Mark thought. But he didn't he feel asleep holding her.


	8. chapter 8

                                                                        Jessie slowly came awake. She was pressed against something warm and hard. She slowly remembered what had happened last night. She realized she had turned over in her sleep and the something warm and hard was Mark's big body. She reached up and pushed the mass of curls out of her face. Mark was on his back with one arm wrapped around her holding her to him. She was practically lying on top of him with her head lying on his chest. There legs were tangled together. Jessie figured she should move over to her side of the bed. But she didn't budge. The hell with it she thought this feels to good and he warm. She snuggled closer to him burying her face back in his chest her hair falling forward again to brush his chest. Jessie wrapped her arm around his waist and closed her eyes. "You awake Jessie." Mark said. Jessie felt his deep voice rumbling from his chest. She didn't move she wasn't ready to have to leave his safe arms yet it felt to good. She felt Mark's hand brush the hair back out of her face. "I think someone's playing possum." Mark said. Jessie couldn't stop herself she started giggling and opened her eye to find his intense green eyes looking into hers. "Hmm yea that's what I thought. Not wanting to get out of bed are ya?" Mark asked with amusement in his eyes. "No its warm." She said snuggling back into his arms. Mark laughed. "Ya act like were in Siberia. It's North Carolina and it's only November. Beside it's supposed to be a nice day today. 65 degrees. If a certain someone will get up I was going to take ya fishing today." Mark said. Jessie opened one eye. "Fishing?" she asked. "Yea there a nice little lake a couple of miles down. I thought we would rent some rods. We'll go to the store get some stuff for a picnic. What do ya say?" Mark asked. "Can we Mark I never been fishing?" Jessie said with excitement in her voice. Mark smiled at the excitement in her voice, not to many women he knew would be excited about handling worms and setting on the ground for most of the day. "Yea it's a plan then. But first ya got to get your happy ass up." Mark said laughing. Jessie smiled but kept laying there. "Okay I'm going to move in just a minute." She said. She rubbed her face against his chest loving the feel of his warm skin against her face. "Okay I'm getting up." She said pushing her self away from him and setting up. The moment she moved mark wished he had let her sleep. His arms felt empty without her. He had to resist the urge to draw her back down to his side. Jessie was feeling much the same thing. She sighed and pushed her mop of curls out of her face only to have them fall right back. Mark laughed. "I think its hopeless darlin." He said. Jessie grinned and got up to go to the bathroom. Mark watched her. Damn what was getting in to him the girl was nothing but trouble.

                                                                     Jessie came out of the bathroom dressed and her hair had been brushed into some semblance of order. She looked and seen Mark was still setting on the edge of the bed with his feet on the floor. He was rubbing his knees. She went over to stand in front of him. Mark are you okay?" Jessie asked. "Fine." He snapped waving her away. Mark didn't want her to see him like this. His knees were stiff this morning and he was going to have to loosen the muscles up before he could start hopping around. Jessie knelt beside him. "What's wrong Mark?" she asked. "Jessie go outside and smoke a cigarette or something. It's going to take me a few minutes to get going." Mark growled at her. He couldn't look at her. He didn't want to see that disappointed look women always got when they realized he wasn't superman. That he was just a man with aches and pains and broke down from years of taking hard knocks. "I can't do that Mark. I quit smoking. I know you don't like it so I'm quitting. Now what's hurts your knees?" She asked. Mark looked at her for the first time since she had come back into the room fully expecting to see disappointment and pity in her eyes. Instead all he seen concern. "Don't you ever brush that hair of yours?" he said looking at the wild curls all over her head. Jessie laughed. "Like you said it's hopeless." She said. "Get on out of her for a few minutes and let me work this stiffness out and we'll go get breakfast."  He said in a gentler tone. "I got a better idea." Jessie said. Jessie sat down at his feet and pulled one leg in her lap and started rubbing his knee and massaging it. Mark was about to tell her too stop but damn it felt good and he could feel the stiffness working its way out. Jessie lowered his leg to the floor after a few minutes and lifted the other and started working on it. Mark watched her head bent the curls falling to hide her face. He felt a surge of protectiveness that threatened to over whelm him. She finally lowered his leg to the floor. "Better." She asked. "Yea Jessie much better. Thank you." Mark said. Mark stood up the stiffness now gone and put his hand down to pull Jessie up. Jessie took his hand and let him pull her up. She then did something that melted Mark's heart. She leaned against him and wrapped her arms around his waist her head lying against his chest. "I never had a friend before you Mark." Jessie said quietly. Mark lifted his hand to her head and ran his finger through her wild mane of hair. "You do now darling." Mark said. "I'm going to get dressed." Mark said.  "Okay I'll pack up our stuff." Jessie said moving away from him. Mark went to the bathroom to dress and Jessie got there stuff together and started packing up as she hummed a tune to herself with a smile on her face.

Davie was not happy. Tommy had screwed up and lost them. He had no clue who this guy was she was with or where they were headed. He had put in calls to all the connections he had in different cities telling them to look out for her. It would be like looking for a needle in a hay stack. Davie smiled a real nasty smile. It might take him forever but he would find her. And when he did she was going to pay.


	9. chapter 9

                                                                        Mark smiled in amusement as he watched Jessie trying to bait the hook. She sat beside him on the dock in a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. Her head bent in concentration. He watched as she bit her bottom lip stopping once to blow a stray curl out of her face. Suddenly she looked up with a smile. "I did it." Jessie said holding up the hook with the worm attached to show him. "That's great Jessie." Mark said smiling down at her. "Now stand up and I'll show you how to cast it." Mark said. Jessie stood up and Mark moved behind her and held her arms and showed her how to pull back and when to release the button. Jessie tried it and cast the line a good ways. "I did it Mark." Jessie said smiling up at him. "Yea ya did." Mark said reaching out to tuck some stray curls behind her ear. Set down now and wait for a bite." Mark said. Jessie sat down on the edge of the dock with her feet hanging over and Mark slid in behind her so that she was sitting between his legs. Jessie leaned back against him. "Aint you going to fish?" she asked. "Nope I'm just going to help you. How many fish can the two of eat anyway?" Mark asked. "How we going to cook them?" Jessie asked. "I'll get us a room with a kitchen tonight. I'll fix ya dinner." Mark said as he sat there and played with her hair. "Mark!" Jessie said. "What?" He asked. "I think I got a bite." She said excited. "Okay don't reel it in too fast. Take your time." Mark said. Jessie's face was a mask of concentration as she reeled in the fish. She reeled it all the way in and flopped it over on the dock. "What kind of fish is it?" she asked. "It a bass and a big one." Mark said. Mark got up and removed it from the hook. He put it in a small cooler he had bought. He looked at Jessie and she was already baiting the hook again. Mark watched as she cast off again. "You're a quick learner Jessie." Mark said. She looked up at him and flashed that beautiful smile of hers. "You're a good teacher." Jessie said.

                                                                   "Good news boss." Tommy said. Davie looked up with cold eyes. "Umm well we found the first hotel they stayed at on the turnpike. The manager remembers them. They don't sign check in books there just a cash business so no names, but he did say the truck had Texas license plates.  "Tommy do you realize how big Texas is you moron." Davie said. "Yea boss but it's a start. We have our contacts down there keep there ear to the ground." Tommy said. "I want more and you better get it." Davie said. "I will boss I'll keep on it." Tommy said walking away. "I want her back." Davie whispered.

                                                                  Jessie was lying on the blanket. They were eating the fried chicken and potato salad they had picked up at the grocery stores deli. "I'm glad to see ya got an appetite you need to gain some weight." Mark said. Jessie looked at him. "Yea I might get fat if ya keep feeding me so good." She said. "I'll chance it." Mark said. They got through and Jessie packed up the leftovers. Mark lay on his back on the blanket with his hand behind his head. Jessie looked at him. He had on black jeans a white t- shirt which was stretched tight and straining against his muscles. Jessie loved his tats. He was a gorgeous man. Jessie had never thought of a man in those terms before. But Mark was causing a lot of firsts for her. He was the first person she had ever trusted. "Mark tell me about your child hood?"  Jessie asked. Mark opened his eyes. Jessie was staring at the lake. "Well not much to tell. I was born   in Houston Texas. My Mom was a housewife. My dad was a farmer. It was a good life. I had a great childhood with two loving parents. They are both passed away. I miss them they were great." Mark said.  "Sounds great." Jessie said still looking at the lake. "I bet you were a cute little boy." Jessie said suddenly smiling. Mark flushed and shrugged. "I don't know about all that." He said. Jessie suddenly stood up and started taking off her clothes. "Jessie what in the name of hell are ya doing?" Mark asked. Jessie grinned at Mark as she pulled off her shirt. Number one on my list remember, skinny dipping." She said. "Jessie its November the water is to cold your going to get sick." Mark said sitting up. "You worry too much." She said unbuttoning her jeans. She had on nothing but her bra and panties and was headed for the lake. Mark stood up. "Jessie get yer ass back up here now!" Mark yelled. Jessie turned around. "No way." She said and stopped at the edge of the lake where she peeled off her under wear. He watched as she jumped in the lake.  Mark grumbled under his breath as he went and got a couple of towels out of his truck. He took them and went down to the edge of the lake. Jessie was swimming a little away from shore. "Alright Jessie come on now before ya get sick." Mark said. Jessie swam about 6 feet from shore. "Come get me." She said grinning. "No way you can just forget it I'm not getting in that cold water." Mark said. "Well I'm not coming out then." Jessie said staring to swim further out. "Oh hell." Mark said and pulled off his shirt. He sat down and pulled off his boots and then his jeans. She had her back away from her so she didn't see him. He pulled off his boxers and walked in. Damn it was cold. Mark swam right up behind her and grabbed her. Jessie squealed trying to get away. "Girl I should just let ya freeze." Mark said. Jessie just laughed and splashed water in his face. Mark looked at her and burst into laughter. "You're in trouble now." He said dunking her. Jessie came up sputtering. Jessie looked up at Mark laughing. "Feels great don't it." She said. "Cold is more like it." Mark said. Mark lifted her chin with his finger. "Come on now get out before ya freeze." Mark said. Jessie noticed she had a fluttery feeling in the pit of her stomach. What the hell was wrong with her was she sick she thought. Then she realized she wasn't sick. It was Mark his closeness was causing her heartbeat to speed up and the fluttering in her stomach. Jessie had no experience with this kind of feeling so she really didn't know what to make of them. Mark noticed she wasn't saying anything and she looked weird. "Hey you, okay?" Mark asked. "Uhh yea. I'm getting out." She said. "Let me get out first and I will bring you a towel." Mark said. Jessie stood there watching as he got out. Jessie about fell over. "Oh my god he was huge. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. Of course she had only been with that ass Davie but she was pretty sure Mark was above average. Jessie flushed at her own thoughts. What the hell was wrong with her. She looked back up and Mark had dried off and put on his boxers. "Come on Jessie; get your butt out of there." Mark said. Jessie emerged from the water and Mark wrapped her in a huge towel. Jessie started shivering. "See now. I told ya it was to cold to go in the water." Mark said.  "Don't just stand there dry off." Mark said. Mark walked back to there blanket and Jessie quickly dried off and pulled on her bra and panties. She walked back up to the blanket and pulled her clothes on. She looked at Mark who was sitting on the blanket with his knees up and his arms lay across the top of them. He was already dressed. Jessie went over and moved his arms and sat between his knees turning side ways so she could snuggle against his chest. She was shivering. "Cold huh?" Mark asked wrapping his arms around her. "Yea." Jessie said. After a few minutes she started to warm up. "Mark it was fun wasn't it?" Jessie asked. Mark chuckled in spite of himself. "Yea it was Jessie." Mark said cradling her head with his hand for a moment. Mark stood up and pulled her up. "Come on we need to get on the road." He   said. Mark watched as Jessie skipped up to the truck. She was like a happy child he thought. He picked up the blanket and followed her. He was eager to get on the road and put more distance between them and West Virginia.


	10. chapter 10

                                                                        "Davie we got a new lead."  Bobby said coming in. "What? Davie asked. "Well we had some of the guys go checking hotels within a hundred mile radius of the turnpike. They stayed at a hotel in Mount Airy last night left early this morning." Bobby said. "The only thing we know is the guys name is Mark." Bobby said. Davie rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Anybody going to the beach is going to stop in one place if they got a long drive." Davie said. "Raleigh." Bobby said. Davie nodded. "But why do you think there going to the beach?" Bobby asked. "Because Jessie is mine body and soul. I know everything about her. If she in North Carolina, she will find a way to get to the beach. She's always wanted to go." Davie said. "Davie are you still going to let me have her?" Bobby asked. Davie sighed. "I made that promise when I was mad, but I'll keep it. She does need to be punished." Davie said. Bobby was looking at Davie strangely. "But after that you never touch her again and don't damage her." Davie said. "Get the car and Tommy. Were heading for Raleigh. I'm going to find her myself." Davie said. Bobby went and had the car brought around. Davie scared him sometimes and he had a weird gleam in his eye. He almost felt sorry for Jessie when Davie got a hold of her.

                                                                           Mark leaned against the truck. They had stopped at a rest stop to stretch there legs and go to the bathroom. Jessie came out of the rest stop carrying two cups of coffee. "Here Mark." She said handing one to him. "Thanks." he said taking the coffee. "So where are we heading today?" she asked. We'll drive straight through to Raleigh." Mark said. "Where after that?" Jessie asked. Mark laughed. "You're full of questions, aren't you?" Mark asked. "Well it's a surprise so you just have to wait." Mark said. "Mark come on tell me?" Jessie whined. "Nope. You'll just have to wait and stop whining or you can forget the surprise." Mark said "Oh okay." She said smiling again. "Come on let's get going we got a long drive." Mark said. "Jessie hopped in the truck and Mark got in on the drivers side. Mark pulled out on the highway. "Mark what if Davie comes after me again?' Jessie asked. "We'll go to the police." Mark said. "It won't do no good. Davie will walk away." Jessie said. Jessie had seen him walk away from trouble to many times untouched by the police. "Look at me Jessie." Mark said. Jessie turned her eyes to his. "Do you trust me?" Mark asked. "Yes." She said without hesitation. "If the police don't take care of him, I will. I will never let him hurt you again. Understand?" Mark asked. Jessie felt a chill go down her spine. She had never seen Mark look like this he looked deadly and dangerous. "Okay Mark." Jessie said. Mark grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. "I will do anything to protect you Jessie." Mark said. Jessie looked at his face the scary look was gone replaced with the Mark she knew. Davie might want to think twice before messing with him Jessie thought. The look on Mark's face had been pure predator and deadly. There was more to this man than met the eye. "You look tired." Mark said. He pulled a small pillow from behind the seat and laid it on his lap. "Lay down for a little bit. We got a long drive." Mark said. Jessie laid her head in Marks lap and stretched her legs out in the seat. "Do ya need a blanket?" Mark asked. She nodded. Mark grabbed the blanket from the back and covered her up. Mark rubbed her head with one hand. Jessie felt her self dozing off. Mark's steady stroking in her hair relaxed her. She felt like no one could ever hurt her as long as she had Mark.

                                                                 Mark gently shook Jessie. "Wake up kid." Mark said. Jessie sat up. "Are we there already?" She asked rubbing her yes. "No we got a couple of hours yet. I thought we would stop and eat." Mark said. Mark laughed as Jessie tried unsuccessfully to push her hair out of her face. "That's it the next hotel we get to I'm cutting this shit off." Jessie said aggravated. "I don't think so." Mark said quietly. He reached up and ran his hand through her hair. "I love your hair, it's beautiful." Mark said.  Mark leaned over and kissed her on top of the head. He lingered for a minute breathing in her scent. Jessie once again felt the fluttering in her stomach and the quickening of her heartbeat. She held her breath as Mark's head moved down to rub his cheek against hers. His goatee scratching against her skin awoke nerve endings that she didn't know she had. Jessie lifted her hand and rubbed his cheek and ran her hand down to his chin to caress his goatee loving the feel of it. Mark rubbed his face down the long curve of her neck leaving her breathless wanting something but not knowing what. Mark found the pulse on her neck which was beating wildly and placed a warm kiss on it parting his lips and letting his tongue moisten her skin. Jessie had wound her arm around his neck holding him to her. Mark laid there against her neck feeling the strong beat of both there hearts. Hell he hadn't even kissed her lips or touched her with his hands and he felt more on fire than he ever had in his life. It scared the hell out of him. "Mark what I am feeling?" Jessie whispered in his ear her warm breath teasing his ear. Mark caught his breath resisting the urges to crush his mouth to hers. "Darlin I don't even know what I'm feeling." He whispered against her neck sending warm vibrations through Jessie's body. Mark pulled back slowly looking into her brown eyes seeing the awaking passion in her. He knew this was new feeling for her that she had never felt this before. "Come on, let's go eat." Mark said. Jessie nodded and got out of the truck. Mark came around and took her hand in his. Jessie was emotionally fragile. Mark knew he had to take it slow with her. He wanted her so bad but as he looked at her he seen she still had bruises from that bastard not to mention the emotional scars that would take longer to heal. Mark knew he had to be patient. "Mark why are you looking at me like that?" Jessie asked still breathless after there encounter. Mark smiled at her. "I can't tell ya now. But someday soon I will." He said. "Now get your ass in gear I'm starving." Mark said. Jessie grinned and fell in step beside him still holding on to his hand.


	11. chapter 11

                                                                        Mark pulled into the hotel. It was 4 in the morning. He looked over at Jessie. She wasn't asleep but damn near. She looked like she was about to fall over. Mark went and got a room and came back and got her. "Come on let's get to bed." Mark said. Mark opened the door and let Jessie in and shut and locked the door. "Go get ya a shower Jessie." Mark said. Jessie stumbled through the shower and slid on a t-shirt. She was so sleepy she could hardly stand. She came out and brushed her hair and mark went into the bathroom to shower

                                                                    Outside Davie was congratulating himself on being so smart. He had picked this hotel while he had sent Bobby and Tommy to stake out two others. He got out of his car. He was going to take his property back.

                                                                     Jessie lay down on one of the beds and started to doze when she heard a loud bang. She looked up and seen Davie. He had busted the door in. "Hello Angel. Ready to come home." He said with an evil smile. Just then Mark came barreling out of the bathroom he kicked Davie right in the face knocking him over. Jessie was standing up ready to run. Mark turned toward her to see if she was okay. That's when she seen Davie pulled the gun and pointed it at Mark. "NO!" Jessie screamed. She ran at Mark and jumped in front of him just as the gun fired. Mark on instinct fell back pulling Jessie with him. The bullet missed her by less than an inch. They heard sirens. Somebody must have called the cops. Davie jumped up. "I'll be back for you." Davie said and ran out of the room. Mark wrapped his arms around Jessie and held her. He had just come really close to losing her and the thought made him ill. He kissed her gently on her head. The cops came in a few minute later. They were looking over every thing and found the bullet and bagged it for evidence. A short man with black hair and blue eyes came up and introduced himself. "I'm Detective Ron Johnson. I need to talk to you about what happened." he said.   Jessie and Mark sat down with Detective Johnson and explained what had happened. "I'm going to go track him down and talk to him. But I have to be honest with you. If everything you said about him is true he's probably already ditched the gun and has witnesses to back up a phony alibi." Detective Johnson said. "Talk to him. You need to arrest him." Mark said. "Mr. Callaway right now it's your word against his. If we find the gun that shot the bullet yes we can arrest him. No one here witnessed the perpetrator. Like I say we need to talk to him first." The detective said. Jessie sat there not at all surprised. She figured it would be like this. Mark was angry. "That man is an animal. You need to lock him up." Mark said. "I assure you we will do everything we can." The detective said and got up and left. Mark kicked the wall in frustration. "Fuck I don't believe this shit." Mark said "I told ya Mark he will walk." Jessie said. Mark went and sat on the bed. "Come here Jessie." Mark said. Jessie went over to Mark and he pulled her in his lap. Jessie laid her head on Mark's chest. Mark wrapped his arms around her. "I made you a promise Jessie and I'll keep it. He will never hurt ya again. I'll make sure of it. Okay?" he said hooking her chin and lifting her chin to look at her. "Okay." Jessie said. "One more thing. If you ever put your life in danger the way you did tonight, you're going to be in a whole world of trouble young lady." Mark said sternly. Jessie looked at him with serious eyes. "I couldn't let him shoot ya Mark, I just couldn't." Jessie said. "Girl I can take care of myself you could have been shot tonight and the thought of it scares me to death." Mark said. Jessie lifted her hand to caress his cheek. "I would gladly die for you Mark. You're my only friend." Jessie said. Mark grabbed her hand and held it in his. "No more talk like that. Nobody's going to die. I meant what I said no more stunts like that or I'll warm you bottom for ya." He growled at her. Jessie gave him a startled look. "Mark ya wouldn't hit me would you?" Jessie asked kissing his cheek and wrapping her arms around his neck. Mark chuckled. "Darlin ya wouldn't be playing me would ya? I would never hurt ya Jessie, but a couple of smacks on the bottom aint going to kill ya if you pull some shit like that again." Mark said. Jessie just hugged him tighter. "Let's get ya to bed darling Mark said stroking her back. "What if he comes back?" Jessie asked burying her face in his neck rubbing her face on his warm skin. Jessie was sending strong vibrations through Mark's body which he tried to ignore. "I wouldn't worry tonight to much have gone on. He will lay low for a while." Mark said. Jessie got up and went to the bathroom. When she came back Mark was in bed. She climbed in beside him and cuddled up beside him. "Next time save yourself the money get a single. I'll be sleeping with you." Jessie said against his chest. Mark laughed. "You will huh?" he asked smiling. Jessie raised her face a little to look in his eyes. "You don't mind do ya" Jessie asked. "Naw girl I don't mind." Mark said wrapping his arm around her a drawing her closer. Mark watched as she finally gave in to sleep her hair falling on his chest felt like an angels wings lying on his chest. Mark smiled at his own thoughts as he played with her hair.  Getting poetic in yer old age Mark old boy he thought. He waited till Jessie was sound asleep and moved her head down to the pillow and slid out of bed. He grabbed his cell and went into the bathroom. He dialed the number. "Hello." A voice said. "Hey it's me Mark." Mark said. "Hello mark, it's been years my friend." The voice said. "Yea its been a while Tony. Listen I need a favor." Mark said. "Well my friend you know I owe you a big one. Name it." Tony said. Mark told Tony what he needed and what was up. "Well my friend no problem. I told you. You ever need me just call, I take care of everything. No worries now, Okay? Now you get back to that sweet little thing you told me about. You take care of her. I'll take care of business." Tony said. "Thanks Tony." Mark said. "You don't need to thank me I owe you remember." Tony said. Mark gave Tony his number. "I'll contact you tomorrow. Now get some sleep my friend." Tony said.  Mark got off the phone and went and slipped back into bed. He pulled Jessie back into his arms and placed a kiss on her cheek. Jessie stirred a little. "Shh go back to sleep baby. Mark's gong to take care of ya, just like I promised." He whispered against her hair. Make lay there a long time just holding her before he finally fell to sleep.


	12. chapter 12

                                                                           Mark awoke about 10:00am to his phone ringing. "Hello." He said sleepily. "Hi Mr. Callaway its detective Johnson. I'm afraid I don't have good news. We searched  Mr. Warton and his premises but we found no gun and he has several witnesses that place him in a night club at the time the incident happened. I'm afraid our hands are tied." The detective said. Mark wanted to scream but he looked at Jessie still sound asleep beside him. "Detective you know this is bullshit." Mark said quietly. "I'm sorry Mr. Callaway I wish there was something I could do." The detective said. Mark hung up angry. The phone rang again and Mark sighed. "Hello?" He said. "Hey you big idiot where you been?" a voice said. Mark laughed. "Hey Glen you got my message?" Mark said. "Yea you want me to fly to Raleigh today. I already booked a flight. I'm at the airport now. Tell me what's going on." Glen told him said. Mark told Glen the whole story how he had met Jessie and Davie being after her. "Wow man you must have it bad for her." Glen said. "I Just want to protect her she's been through hell. I have something to take care of. I need you to come and keep and eye on her for me while I take care of some things." Mark said. "Sure thing buddy. Are you going to tell me what you're up to?" Glen asked. "No I can't. You just watch over Jessie, okay?" Mark said. "Okay buddy. Give me the hotels address. I'll be there this evening." Glen said. Mark gave him the information and they said bye. The phone rang again and Mark once again picked up. "Hello." He said. "Mark I'm in town. I want you to meet me at  a bar called  Twiggy's at 6:00Pm tonight." Tony said. "Okay." Mark said. "We'll talk more then. I'm not fond of talking on phones." Tony said laughing. "That's fine. I'll see you then." Mark said and hung up. He lay back in the bed and remembered how he had first met Tony Caspari. He had been doing a show in New York 10 years ago and had gone out to do some bar hopping after the show. He had gone to the bathroom in one club to find Tony in the corner and two guys with guns getting ready to blow his brains out. They hadn't seen mark come in since they were facing away from the door. He had beat the living hell out of them and left them lying. He had asked Tony if he was okay. Of course his big dumb ass had no idea who Tony was at that moment. Tony had grabbed his hand and shook it and they and introduced there selves. Mark had recognized his name immediately Tony Caspari was a powerful mobster in New York and damned if mark hadn't just saved his life.  They had got a drink and talked for a while. "Mark I owe you my life. If you ever need anything just call me. I will be there." Tony had said. Mark had never expected to have to call in the favor but desperate times call for desperate measures. Mark turned to his side and pulled Jessie back in his arms and fell back to sleep.

                                                                Mark awoke to hear her sweet voice singing. He smiled. He opened his eyes and seen her in the kitchen area fixing them something to eat. She still had his t-shirt on. Her hair was a mess as usual. She was the most beautiful site he had ever seen. He watched her moving around the kitchen and listened to her angelic singing.

Maybe, tonight, we could close the door and lock ourselves inside 

Take time to feel 

I don't wanna miss the chance to be so real 

The days all fly away 

And I forget the truth 

Everything that matters is in this room 

When you lie next to me 

Breathin' the air I breathe 

We don't have to speak 

And just be 

Our love's a precious thing 

Don't wanna waste a day 

Or one more minute 

Without you in it 

Life if so sweet 

When you lie next to me 

My heart is yours 

But every part of me still wants to give you more 

More time to love 

Cause you never know when life will leave us 

I wanna take in all the beauty here 

Let the world around us just disappear 

When you lie next to me 

Breathin' the air I breathe 

We don't have to speak 

And just be 

Our love's a precious thing 

Don't wanna waste a day 

Or one more minute 

Without you in it 

Life if so sweet 

When you lie next to me 

When you lie next to me 

Breathin' the air I breathe 

We don't have to speak 

And just be 

Our love's a precious thing 

Don't wanna waste a day 

Or one more minute 

Without you in it 

Life if so sweet 

When you lie next to me

Mark felt like she was singing the song for him. But he knew he was being silly. He was attracted to her yes. But they had just met really and she had been through so much. There was no way she was ready for the kind of relationship he needed.

"You got a beautiful voice Jessie." Mark said setting up. Jessie smiled and came and pounced on the bed. Mark laughed at her exuberance. "I'm fixing ya some breakfast." Jessie said. "Well that's sweet of ya darlin." Mark said. Jessie was sitting crossed leg on the bed. She suddenly leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. He lips felt like silk as they brushed his for a moment            and her hair had fell forward to brush his face it scent enveloping him. Mark could here his heart beating in his ears. The kiss was the lightest of kisses nothing but there lips brushing together for a quick moment but to Mark it was the most sensual kiss he had ever received. Jessie pulled back and tucked her hair behind her ear. Mark reached out and cupped her cheek with his hand. "You don't mind that I kissed ya did you." Jessie asked. "No Jessie I don't mind. You're welcome to kiss me anytime you want to." He said grinning at her. He watched as she blushed a little and he felt the heat on her cheek. He ran his thumb over her full lower lip loving the silky feel against his rough thumb. "Let's eat." She said. "Okay." Mark said. He got up and took her hand in his and pulled her up. "How are you knees this morning? They okay." Jessie asked. Mark was touched by her concern. "Yea I feel like a young buck this morning." Mark said grinning. "Good." Jessie said and they went and sat down to eat. Mark watched her. He was going to try to enjoy the day with her. Because he didn't really know what this evening would bring.

_The song in this fic is 'When you lie next to me' by Kellie Coffey _


	13. chapter 13

                                                                           Mark sat watching Jessie trying to figure out what she was doing. They had walked down to the corner to a flea market this morning and she had bought a ton of Indian craft items. She sat crossed leg on the floor weaving together thin strips of leather. He loved to watch her. She always bit her lip when she was concentrating on something. "Tell me what your doing Jessie." Mark said. Jessie looked up at him a mischievous grin lighting her face. "It's a surprise. I can't tell ya." She said and looked down once more concentrating on what she was doing. "Jessie come talk to me for a minute." Mark said. Jessie laid down what she was working on and walked over and sat down beside him on the bed. "Jessie I've got to go take care of some things tonight. My friend Glen is going to come and keep and eye on you. I'm going to drop you two off at the little bar at the corner. You be safer in a public place. I don't think Davie will try anything in a public place." Mark said. Jessie looked in Marks eyes. "You're going after him aint ya?" she asked. "Jessie I don't want ya to worry about me. I got help and that's all I can tell ya." Mark said. "Mark please don't do this. If anything happens to ya I don't know what I would do?" Jessie said. Mark put his hand behind her neck and pulled her head down to rest on his chest. He massaged her neck and the back her head. "Hush now. Aint nothing going to happen to me girl. Better men that that punk have tried to bring me down and failed." Mark said. Jessie wrapped her arms around Mark's waist rubbing her hands along his waist loving the feel of his warmth and the hardness of his body.  Mark buried his face in her hair breathing in her scent. It made his head spin. Mark lifted his head. He turned Jessie so she was facing away from him and setting in between his legs. He put one big arm around her pulling her back against him. Mark moved her hair back away from her ear. He put his lips right next to her ear. "Jessie I just want to kiss on ya for a while. I won't take it no further I promise." He whispered in her ear sending warm vibrations through her body. Mark lowered his mouth to the long curve of her neck placing moist wet kisses up the length of it. Jessie arched her body and moaned with pleasure. Mark tightened his arm around her waist. He moved his mouth up to her jaw line kissing every inch of skin along the way. Mark tuned her around so she was straddling his lap. He cradled her head and tilted it to the side so he could kiss his way up the other side of her neck Jessie was in a daze pleasure filled every inch of her body. Her hands rested on Mark's chest and she begin to move them over his chest loving the feel of his hard muscles. Mark was lightly circling her ear with his tongue causing ripples of pleasure to shoot though her. Mark breathing was ragged next to her ear. He slid his tongue from her ear all the way down her jaw line. He suddenly  tilted her head so they were face to face his lips less than a inch from her there eyes locked. "Let me give you a proper kiss Jessie." He said in a ragged breath. Jessie felt his breath tickling her lips. She moved her head forward to meet his lips. Marks mouth came down on hers moving over the full surface of her lips. He caught her bottom lip and sucked on it causing her to gasp in pleasure. When her mouth opened Mark slid his tongue in her mouth reveling in the warmth. He pushed his tongue forward to meet hers and tease it with his. When Jessie's tongue darted forward to meet his Mark drew it into his mouth sucking on it. Jessie was moaning now and had her hands in Mark hair trying to draw him closer. Jessie was in a spiral of pleasure she had never experienced this before it was new to her and wonderful. Mark felt as if his heart would explode in his chest it was beating so hard. He pulled back breathing heavy. Jessie put her forehead against his and put her hand on his cheek rubbing his face gently. "Do we have to stop?" Jessie said trying to catch her breath. "Darlin when this is over when Davie aint hanging over our head. We are going to do this and more and I won't stop. I want ya girl. I want to make love to ya and hold ya and kiss ya all night long. I'll make ya feel so good Jessie." Mark said.  Jessie raised her head to look at him. "I love you Mark." She said. Mark gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. "I love ya to Jessie." He said. Jessie looked shocked. "You do. You love me?" she asked. Mark smiled. "I sure do."  He said. Jessie looked down. "How can you love someone like me? I 'm not good enough for you." Jessie said. Mark lifted her chin and looked at her sternly. "Don't ever say that again. You're too good for me Jessie. You're the first person to love me Mark, not the Undertaker, just me the way I am faults and all." Mark said. Jessie hugged Mark. "I'll love you forever Mark." She said.

                                                                Jessie looked at the time. Mark told her to get him up at 4:00PM. She went and made some coffee and took him a cup. She set it on the bedside table. She leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips till he started to move. She pulled back and looked in his green eyes. "What a nice wake up call darlin." Mark said as he reached up to tuck her hair back. She sat back and handed him the coffee. There was a knock at the door. Mark hopped up and looked through the peephole. He threw the door open grinning. "Hey ya big bastard," Mark said hugging Glen. "Hey man." Glen said. "Come on in." Mark said. Glen walked in and his eyes landed on Jessie.  Glen walked over to her smiling. "You look like a little angel that just fell off a cloud." Glen said.  Jessie started grinning she couldn't help it. He had the gentlest blue eyes. "You must be Jessie." Glen said reaching out to shake her hand. Jessie took his hand. He was as big as Mark she thought. "I'll fix you two something to eat." She said and went to the kitchen area.  "She's beautiful Mark." Glen said. Mark grinned. "Yea she is." Mark said. Mark filled him in on where the bar was he wanted them to wait at. "Glen if something was to happen to me, just in case. You take Jessie with you. Promise me you'll take care of her if I can't." Mark said. Glen looked worried. "I promise Mark. But I just hope you know what you're doing." Glen said. "I'm protecting Jessie. I have too." He said. Glen looked at Mark. He was a man in love that was for sure. Glen just hoped it didn't get him killed.


	14. chapter 14

                                                                        Mark watched Jessie. She had a blank look on her face. He knew she was upset that he was leaving her here with Glen and that she was worried. He had took them to a little country bar down the street from the hotel. Mark pulled up a chair next to her and lifted her chin to look at her. "I'll be back later Jessie. You stay here with Glen and do what he says." Mark said. "I got something for ya." She said and handed him a beautifully crafted leather bracelet she had been working on earlier. "It's a protection bracelet and it's got both our hair woven in with it." Jessie said. She took it and blew on it and told him to do the same and then she put it on his wrist. "The Cherokee believe the most sacred thing you can share with another person is your breath each breath contains a little of your spirit so each time you kiss your sharing a little piece of you spirit with that person. Now our spirit is mingled in the bracelet. Well be together always." Jessie said. Mark looked in her eyes god he loved her. "It's the most beautiful gift I ever got." Mark said with tears in his eyes. He bent and gently touched his lips to hers. "If knew where you were going I would follow you." Jessie said with a touch of defiance. Glen watched the two of them and smiled. It was obvious they were in love. "Well it would be a shame if ya did that girl. Then I would have to put ya across my knee and spank that cute little butt of yours." Mark said grinning. Jessie grinned right back at him. "I aint scared of you. You're just a big old cuddle bunny." She said laughing. Mark flushed and Glen burst out laughing. "You got anew name in the locker room now." Glen said about falling out of his chair. "Shut the fuck up Glen before I beat the hell out of ya." Mark said. Jessie just smiled. She noticed they had a little band playing some tunes. "Fuck it I feel like singing." She said and hopped up and went up to the band talking to them for a moment. Mark watched as she grabbed mic and jumped on the small stage. Mark stood up to leave he had to get going. But the first lines of the song stopped him.

I said hello I think I'm broken

And though I was only jokin

It took me by suprise when you agreed

I was tryin to be clever

For the life of me I never

Would have guessed how far

The simple truth would lead

You knew all my lines

You knew all my tricks

You knew how to heal that pain

No medicine can fix

Mark watched her singing to him.

And I bless that day I met you 

And I thank God that he let you

Lay beside me for a moment that lives on

And the good news is I'm better

For the time we spent together

And the bad news is you're gone

Lookin back it's still suprising

I was sinkin you were rising

With a look you caught me in mid-air

Now I know god has his reasons

But sometimes it's hard to see them

When I awake and find that you're not there

You found hope in hopeless

You made crazy sane

You became the missing link

That helped me break my chains

Marks eyes clouded up with tears. He wanted to run up there and take her in his arms and never let go.

And I bless that day I met you 

And I thank God that he let you

Lay beside me for a moment that lives on

And the good news is I'm better

For the time we spent together

And the bad news is you're gone

The bad news is you're gone

Mark looked at her one last time and walked out the door.

Mark met Tony at Twiggy's right on time. Tony was sitting at the bar. Mark spotted three other guys sitting near him that must be with him. "Mark good to see you sit down." Tony said. "You look the same Tony you haven't changed a bit." Mark said. Tony had black hair and brown eyes and was medium height. "Hey times are good for me ya know." Tony said laughing. "You got bigger buddy I didn't think that was possible." He said laughing. Tony got serious. "Mark I already know where this guy is. I got the goods on him. He's just s little low life punk. I can take care of this you just go back to your lady." Tony said. "I want a piece of him Tony." Mark said. Tony sighed. "I figured you would." Tony said. "Mark I'm going to let you do what you want with him. Then I want ya to leave. Its better this way. You aint involved that way." Tony said. Mark looked at Tony. "Are you going to kill him?" Mark asked quietly. "If that's what you want. I had something else in mind after I worked him over though." Tony said. Mark looked at him in question. "Hey bring my friend a JD and coke." Tony yelled out to the bartender. The bartender came and set the drink in front of Mark. Mark picked it up and took a drink watching Tony. "Well Mark it's like this. Davie is a pretty boy blonde hair blue eyes. Theres a real market in middle eastern countries for how shall I say men with exotic tastes." Tony said smiling. Mark about choked on his drink. "You mean?" He said stopping. "Yea a fitting punishment don't ya think. Being sold to be some man's bitch for the rest of his miserable little existence." Tony said. Mark looked at Tony and laughed. "I think it's perfect." Mark said. Tony slapped him on the back. "Let's get to it then." Tony said. Tony stood and so did his entourage. Mark stood and followed him out the door.


	15. chapter 15

Mark and Tony sat in a ware house waiting. "Uhh Tony I didn't know all we was going to do was sit here and wait for them." Mark said. Tony started laughing. "Mark my friend; I don't do the running and chasing no more. I got the boys to do that for me. They bring the problem to me sometimes I deal with it, most of the time I tell the boys how to deal with it and they do it. The older I get the less stomach I have for violence. Sometimes I just want to disappear and live a normal life. But we both know the only way a guy like me leaves his job that's in a casket." Tony said. Mark looked at Tony seeing him really for the first time. He was just a man who had the weight of the world on his shoulders with no way out. "Don't look so sad for me Mark. I've had a good life. But sometimes you think about what it would be to live a normal life." Tony said. Suddenly the door burst open and three of Tony's men came in dragging Davie, Bobby, and Tommy. They dumped them on the floor and trained their guns on them. "What the fuck is going on?" Davie said when he seen Mark. Frank one of Tony's men kicked him in the gut. "Shut up you little fucker unless the boss asks you something." Frank said. Davie screamed in pain and clutched his stomach. "Joey, don take these other two girls out and work them over for a while teach them what happens when you piss off Tony Caspari." Tony said. Joey and Don pulled the two men out of the room kicking and screaming and slammed the door. Davie looked up in fear he knew who Tony Caspari was hell who didn't and it looked like this Mark guy was good buddies with him. Damn why hadn't he just let the bitch go he berated himself. "Well boy looks like you recognize who I am." Tony said. "Mr. Caspari I didn't know you was involved in this. I promise I won't mess with Jessie again. Please just let me go I will disappear." Davie begged. "Oh yeah Davie your going to make a good bitch you beg so pretty." Tony said laughing. Davie didn't know what the hell he was talking about. He just wanted out of here. "Please don't hurt me?" Davie begged. Mark had enough. He grabbed Davie by the throat. "Did Jessie beg you not to hurt her? Did you listen to her? Hell no. You raped a 14 year old baby you fucking bastard." Mark said and slammed him to the floor. Tony and frank stepped back letting Mark take Davie apart. Mark pulled him back up and punched him in the face holding him with the other fist so he wouldn't fall. Mark then kneed him in the nuts causing Davie to Scream. "How does it feel to have someone beat ya Davie, hurts don't it." Mark said as he picked him up over his head and threw him against the wall. Mark was in a rage all he saw was Jessie's sweet face covered with bruises. Mark dragged him up again and pounded his head against the wall. Davie was again screamed out in pain. Frank looked at Tony but Tony held up his hand. Mark pulled him up again and looked at him covered in blood. "Ya aint so tough now are ya punk?" Mark said and slammed him to the floor. Mark turned away and left him lying there. Tony went over and pulled Davie's head up and looked at him. "Davie my boy, I want to tell you the special plans I got for you. I'm going to sell your pretty little ass to a big ass Middle Eastern man. He likes pretty blonde buys. No he don't like women." Tony said. Davies's eyes grew wide and he started whimpering. Tony patted his face. "Aww don't cry boy pretty soon after his has you a few times you'll start to like it. You'll get used to bending over when he tells you to and using that mouth of your suck a dick." Tony said. Davie started screaming and actually pissed himself. Tony slammed his head to the ground and told Frank to take him and clean him up that the buyer was picking him up on his private jet in a couple of hours. Frank dragged him away kicking and crying. Tony pulled a silver flask out of his jacket. He took a drink from it and nudged Mark and handed it to him. Mark took a drink. "Tony I wanted to kill him. I could have killed him." Mark said in a shaky voice. "Mark we all have a breaking point, most people just don't see it. Theirs a fine line between the bad guys and the good guys. We all have the ability to kill. Don't dwell on this to much. Go home to your girl and love her. Put this behind you. Davie is gone he wont hurt her again." Tony said. Mark looked at him.  "You love her and real love only comes around once. My wife Mari I met her when she was 18 the sweetest little thing you ever seen. We have been married 20 years now. When I go home to her I leave all this behind and it's just me and her. You got the same look on your face I had on mine that I still have when I look at my girl. Go home make love to her and make some baby's." Tony said slapping Mark on the back. "Tony thank you for everything." Mark said. "No thanks needed I owe you my life Mark." Tony said shaking his hand. They turned to walk out of the ware house. "Mark I been meaning to ask you this for a long time. If you had known who I was at the time would you have still saved my sorry ass?" Tony asked. Mark looked at Tony and grinned. "Yea I would have." Mark said. Tony laughed. "If you ever need anything Mark, call me." Tony said. "Same here." Mark said. Mark walked to his truck and Tony followed. "This little girl does she love you?" Tony asked. "Yea." Mark said smiling. "Then life's going to be real sweet Mark." Tony said. They shook hand and Tony turned and walked away. Mark got in his truck and drove off in a hurry to get back to Jessie.


	16. chapter 16

                                                                         Jessie sat across from Glen drinking a coke. "Do ya think he's alright?" Jessie finally said. Glen looked in her big brown eyes. The truth was he was worried his self but he didn't tell her that. "Sure he's fine. Mark's a tough guy." Glen said. Mark had been gone a couple of hours and he was starting to worry. Glen asked what she and Mark had been doing while on the road and that got Jessie to talking about Mark teaching her to fish. Glen sat and smiled as he listened to her. It was obvious she was in love with Mark. Glen seen her look up and saw a brilliant smile flash on her face. "Mark!" Jessie screamed and was out of the chair in a heartbeat. She launched herself into Mark's ready arms. Mark lifted Jessie into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and clung to him. Mark buried his face in her hair loving the feel of it on his face. "Mark your okay." Jessie said in his ear. Mark pulled back to look at her. "Of course I am. I told ya I would be." He said kissing her nose. Jessie laughed and kissed his cheek. Mark walked over and sat down with Jessie in his lap. "So is everything okay?" Glen asked. "Yea. Everything is great." Mark said. Mark looked at Jessie. "You don't ever have to worry about that punk again Jessie. He won't ever hurt you again." Mark said. Jessie looked at him. "Mark you didn't…." She started and then trailed off. "I didn't do anything I can't live with now lets leave it at that. He won't bother you again. Mark said. Jessie nodded and kissed him softly on the lips. "So what now?" Glen asked. "Well I stopped at the hotel and got our stuff. Me and Jessie are hitting the road. I promised her a surprise and its way overdue." Mark said. "What is it." Jessie asked. "Now don't start that again. You'll just have to wait and see." Mark said fingering her wild hair and grinning. "Oh that just great, call me all the way down here and now you're just going to turn around and leave me sitting." Glen grumbled. Jessie got up and went and kissed Glen on the cheek. "Thank you." She said smiling at him. Jessie had felt and instant connection to Glen. She liked him. Glen instantly melted. He smiled at Jessie. "You're most welcome Jessie and if you ever get tired of that old dead ass over there give me a call." Glen said smiling. Mark looked at Glen in shock he couldn't believe Glen was flirting with his girl. Jessie smiled. "I could never get tired of Mark." She said. "Glen don't make me have to kick your ass." Mark said. Glen just laughed. "Chill man I know she's taken." Glen said. Mark realized he was overreacting to Glen's teasing and started laughing. "Glen I do appreciate you helping me out." Mark said. "Anytime man." Glen said.  "By the way when are you coming back to work?" Glen said. "I'm not. I worked my ass off my whole life. I decided it time to stop and smell the roses." Mark said pulling Jessie back into his lap. "I understand man I just hope Vince does." Glen said. They sat and talked about an hour and Glen finally got up. "Give me a ride to the airport?" Glen asked. "Sure." Mark said. They got up and headed out to the truck.

                                                                   Jessie sat in between the two big men on the ride to the airport. She listened as they talked about wrestling and laughed about the good times they had. A little while later Glen looked down to see she had fallen asleep setting up. Glen picked her up and laid her in his lap so she would be more comfortable. Mark watched with a smile as Jessie cuddled up in Glen's lap and settled into sleep. "She's taken to you Glen, which is unusual. She is very distrustful of anyone." Mark said. "Well I can't really blame her after what you told me." Glen said stroking her hair. "Yea the kid's been through hell." Mark said. They pulled in at the airport. "Buddy take care and thanks again." Mark said. "Anytime my friend. If you ever need anything, you know where I'm at." Glen said. "We'll be traveling for a while. But I'll probably take her home to Texas in a couple of months. Come visit us." Mark said. "I will." Glen said. He laid Jessie in the seat and went to get out of the truck. Jessie woke up. "Where ya going Glen?" She asked sleepily. "Back to work little one." Glen said. "I wish ya didn't have to go. Will ya come see us again?" Jessie asked yawning. "Sure I will." Glen said smiling.  Glen bent and kissed her cheek. "You two take care of each other." Glen said. "We will." Jessie said. Glen got out and waved as he walked in the airport. Jessie laid her head on Mark's leg. "Ya really liked Glen didn't ya?" Mark asked. "Yea." She said. Suddenly she sat up. "You're not mad are ya? Davie would kill me if I had ever let another guy touch me." She said looking down. Mark grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him. "I'm not Davie. Glen is my friend and now he's your friend too. I'm not some kind of psycho who's going to go nuts when you talk to another guy. I'm glad you like my best friend." Mark said. Jessie relaxed. She laid her head back on his lap and dropped off into a sound sleep. Mark caressed her cheek and looked at her. He started the truck. He had a long drive ahead of him and he wanted to be there by sunrise. 


	17. chapter 17

Mark lifted Jessie in his arms. It had taken him all night to get here. He parked at the beach house he had called and rented. The only downside was it was cloudy and looked like rain. But hell the beach was beautiful even when it was cloudy. He hoped Jessie was happy. He knew she had been wanting to see the beach. He carried her down close to the water and sat down with her on the sand. It was cold out. He pulled her tighter in his embrace. He reached down and caressed her cheek. "Wake up Jessie." He said. Jessie's eyes fluttered open. Jessie looked up at Mark and smiled. "Hey sleepy head you slept all night." Mark said. "I'm sorry I should have kept you company while you were driving." Jessie said. "Hush now. You were exhausted you needed the sleep." Mark said tugging on a stray curl playfully. "What's that roaring sound Mark where are we?" Jessie asked. "Why don't you set up and see." Mark said smiling. Jessie sat up in his lap and a smile lit her face. Jessie looked at the ocean with wonder and awe. "Mark it's so beautiful." Jessie said. She reached up and gave him a long lingering kiss tangling her hands in his short hair pulling him close to her. Jessie pulled back a few inches and leaned her head against his. She looked deep in his green eyes lost in them. "I love you." She whispered against his lips and kissed him again. Mark was lost in a rush of emotion for her. He was startled when she jumped up. "What ya doing?" He asked. She didn't answer but she had that mischievous look in her eye. She kicked off her shoes and pulled off her socks. "Jessie don't even think about it, Its way to cold." Mark said. "I'm not going to swim, just stick my feet in." She said grinning while she rolled up her jeans. Mark stood up. "Jessie you're going to catch your death out here its way to cold get your shoes back on." Mark said. Jessie took of running toward the water. "Jessie when I catch you!" Mark yelled after her. "You got to catch me first!" She yelled back laughing. Mark seen she had already started wading in the waves that were rolling in. She was laughing and splashing looking as happy as Mark had ever seen her. Her damp hair had curled into ringlets all over her head and she looked like a wild water nymph. Mark stood at the edge of the water and watched with a smile on his face. She was like a child seeing everything for the first time taking such joy in it. It made him see things through fresh eyes for the first time in a long time. A large wave hit and drenched her making her gasp in shock. "Alright missy that's enough march your ass out right now." Mark said. Jessie trudged out of the waves to stand in front of Mark with her head down. "I'm sorry Mark I just couldn't resist." Jessie said. Mark lifted her chin and seen the gleam of laughter in her eyes. Yea right thought Mark. Mark lifted Jessie in his arms. Jessie wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around her waist. "Jessie you're stubborn and hardheaded. Just look at ya, you looked like a drown rat. You're probably going to get sick. Do you realize how cold it is out here?" Mark growled at her. Jessie laid her head on Mark's shoulder as he carried her up to the house. "Ya need a keeper girl. At the rate your going ya won't survive the winter. Do ya ever listen or do what you're told?" Mark asked. Jessie smiled as she listened to him lecture her. She was still amazed that Mark cared about her; she didn't mind him bitching at her. She knew he was just worried about her. Mark unlocked the door and walked in. The place was beautiful. The front door opened into a huge living room with wood paneling, a huge fireplace, a entertainment center with a large TV.  Jessie didn't get a chance to see much of it since Mark carried her down a hallway to a large bathroom. It was done in black and gold and had a huge sunken Tub. Mark set her down and started to run her a hot bath. By this time she was shivering. Mark turned around and started pulling her wet clothes off. "I'm beginning to think a trip across my knee would do you a world of good." Mark said still grumbling at her. He set Jessie in the tub and turned off the water. "Well ya got nothing ta say for your self?" Mark asked with his arms crossed. Jessie looked up at him and smiled. "I love you." She said. Mark felt his heart melting but kept the stern look on his face. "Huh uhh girl. Don't even try that sweet talking it aint going to work." Mark said. "I'm going to build a fire. As soon as you get out. I'm going to run to the store for groceries." Mark said. Jessie leaned back. The water felt wonderful. She thought about Mark. He was so sweet. She had come to realize his grumbling was just his way when he was worried or upset. He was so adorable. She couldn't help but grinning.

                                                                    Mark grabbed some of the wood off the back porch and got to work starting a fire. He thought about Jessie. She was so impulsive so different from him. He always weighed everything out before he did anything. Everything was a major decision for him. He worried about her jumping into things the way she did without thinking. He grinned suddenly. The little imp. She wasn't the least sorry and she wasn't scared of him a bit in spite of all his growling and bitching.

                                                                      Mark came in the bathroom and brought her a towel and some clean clothes. "Get dressed and I'll wrap ya up in front of the fire before I go. I'm going to get ya some more clothes too. So I'll be gone for a while." Mark said. Jessie got out and dried off. She dried her hair and pulled on one of Mark's large sweatshirts. She laughed it fell well past her knees. She walked into the living room where Mark had a large fire going. Mark had blankets and pillows in front of the fire. She sat down on the blanket. The fire felt wonderful. Mark came in with a steaming cup of coffee. "Coffee's about all that's in the house." Mark said handing her the cup. Jessie wrapped her hands around it letting the warmth seep into her fingers. Mark wrapped a blanket around her and gave her the remote to the TV. "I'm leaving now. So help me if ya move an inch toward that door ta go outside, I'll tan your hide good when I get back." Mark said. Damn what was he a mind reader? She had planned on going to set on the beach while he was gone. "Yea I see that look on your face. You better just cancel them plans little girl. You're probably already going to get sick." Mark said.  Mark picked up his keys and went out the door. Jessie sighed and lay down and turned on the TV. She really wanted to go back down to the beach but Mark seemed pretty serious. Maybe for once she should just do what he said. She finally was warming up. She stretched and though about finally being  alone with Mark tonight and not having to worry about Davie. 


	18. chapter 18

                                                                     When Mark got back he found Jessie sitting in the living room where he left her in front of the fire. 'Well it's good to see you do listen once in a while Jessie." he said. He went and sat the groceries in the kitchen and went back to the car and got the clothes he got for Jessie and set them in the living room. Jessie followed him into the kitchen and helped him put up the groceries. Mark looked at Jessie. She looked so adorable in his big sweatshirt. He started a big pot of chili and she followed him around helping. "Mark." Jessie said suddenly. "Yea?" He asked sitting down at the kitchen table. Jessie came and sat in the chair across from him. "I feel really bad about ya doing all this stuff for me. I don't have a job or nothing. I'm going to go back to school and get a job and pay ya back for all this. I don't want ya to think I'm taking advantage of you." Jessie said staring at the floor. Mark looked at Jessie where the hell had that come from. "Jessie I don't mind doing things for ya girl and I don't expect ya to pay me back. As for school we will go back to Texas in a couple of months and you can enroll down there." Mark said. "I just don't want ya to feel like you're stuck with me." Jessie said still not looking up. Mark lifted her chin and looked at her. "I love ya girl. I want to be stuck with you." Mark said. Jessie smiled at him. Mark leaned down and kissed her. He pulled back. "End of discussion. I don't want to hear no more of that kind of talk." Mark said. The two of them spent the rest of the day lying in front of the fire just talking or watching TV. They had dinner and Jessie declared him the best cook in the world at which he laughed. "I'm going to take a long hot bath." Mark said. "Okay." Jessie said. She went and looked out the window the sun had come out a little earlier. It would be dark in a bout an hour. The beach looked so beautiful. Jessie couldn't resist. She pulled on a pair of jeans and slipped her shoes on. She slid out the door and shut it quietly. She started walking along the beach watching the wave's rolling in. She managed to get her feet soaked from the waves but she didn't care. She realized she had been out here for a while and turned and headed back. She looked up and seen the house and headed toward it. She saw Mark head out the door. Uh oh busted she thought to her self. Just when Mark reached her she started having a sneezing fit. She sneezed about 5 times. She looked up at Mark who was standing there with his arms crossed. Boy did he look mad she thought. She waited for him to start bitching her out, but he didn't say anything which worried her. All of a sudden her mind locked up. She seen the anger in his face just like Davie had been angry with her all the time. "I I didn't get wet or nothing." She stuttered out. She waited for the punches that were sure to come. Mark was angry and didn't notice the change in her. "Get in the house." He bit out. Jessie practically ran in the house. Mark followed her. He slammed the door behind him. Jessie stood there trembling in fear. Mark assumed it was from the cold. "Get your damn shoes off." Mark snapped. Jessie sat down and pulled off her wet shoes and socks. "Give me the jeans to the bottoms are wet." Mark said. He took the stuff and went to put it in the washing machine. Mark came back in. He had calmed own. When he had come out of the bathroom to find Jessie gone he had panicked. He frowned Jessie was pale and she looked scared to death. Damn he had scared her to death with that temper of his. "Jessie come here Honey." He said. Jessie heard the change in his voice and looked up at him. He didn't look so scary anymore. He looked like the sweet Mark that she loved. She walked over to him and he led her to the couch and sat down and pulled her on his lap. Jessie leaned against him. Mark rubbed her back. "I thought you were going to punch me or something." Jessie said. "Jessie I would never punch you or hurt ya like that. I told ya that." Mark said. "I know I just freaked for a minute when I seen how mad ya was." Jessie said. Mark looked down at her. He hair falling gently in her face, the gentle curve of her neck god he loved her. "Jessie It scared the hell out of me when I came out and seen ya was gone. I was mad because I was worried." Mark said kissing her head. "I was also pissed cause I told ya not to go back out today and as soon as I turned my back you took off." Mark said. "I'm sorry Mark I didn't mean to worry ya." Jessie said rubbing her cheek on his chest. Mark pushed her to set up on his leg. "Don't ya ever take off like that again girl." Mark said. Jessie looked at him and seen the worry in his face. She kissed him gently. "Let's go to bed early." Mark said. "Okay." Jessie said smiling at him. Jessie stood up and Mark got up. Mark caught her around the waist and lifted the sweat shirt. He smacked her bottom 4 times and let her go. "Ow!" Jessie yelped.  "Just a reminder of our talk about wondering off." Mark said. Jessie looked at him a minute and then grinned. She jumped in his arms. Mark caught her and kissed her deeply.  "Let's go to bed." She whispered against his lips. "Your wish is my command." Mark said carrying her off to the bedroom. 


	19. chapter 19

Mark sat Jessie on the edge of the bed. He got on his knees so he was face to face with her. He reached up to push her hair back from her face and grinned. He loved her hair the way it curled wildly all over her head, the way it felt, and the way it smelled. "Jessie honey. I want ta make love to you." Mark said looking deep in her eyes. Jessie smiled at him. "I want that too Mark." She said. "If I do anything to scare ya, I'll stop." Mark said. "You don't scare me ya make me feel breathless." Jessie said. Mark leaned forward and captured her mouth in a deep kiss sliding his tongue in Jessie's mouth searching for her tongue finding it and teasing it. Jessie caught Mark's tongue with her lips and sucked it deep into her mouth causing mark to moan. Mark ran his hands down her shoulders never breaking the kiss. He moved his hand to massage her breast through her shirt. Jessie moaned into his mouth and arched against him. Mark' hand moved to the other breast giving it the same treatment. He tore his mouth from hers and latched on to her delicate neck licking and nipping her hot and tortured skin till Jessie felt like screaming. She had her hands on his shoulders rubbing his strong muscles through his shirt. Mark placed moist hot kisses down her neck stopping to lick and suck on her pulse point feeling the hard beating of her heart. Mark moved back and pulled off her shirt. He looked hungrily at her full breasts with their dark nipples. He tweaked and rolled the nipples between his fingers watching them harden under his touch. "Oh yeah baby." Mark whispered as he lowered his mouth to enclose her hard nipple in his mouth. He sucked on it drawing moans from deep in Jessie's throat. He nipped at the nipple and then lavished it with his tongue. He moved to the other breast sucking and nipping at it. "Mark I need more." Jessie begged in a hoarse voice. Mark lowered her to her back on the bed. He leaned over her and kissed her lips then pulled back. He body was flushed from passion and she felt hot to the touch. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of her panties and slowly slid them over her hips and down her slender legs. Mark caught his breath at the site of her. "Damn girl your ready for me aint ya?" Mark asked running his finger down her wet slit. Jessie arched her back pushing toward him. Mark chuckled. "Not so fast honey we got all night." Mark said. Mark picked her up and laid her on the pillows at the head of the bed. Mark stood up and pulled his jeans and boxers off while Jessie watched with passion filled eyes. His erection was huge and Jessie reached out and touched it running her finger over it. She was amazed at the feel hard yet warm and silky to the touch. Mark moaned. "Jessie darlin if ya keep that up this is going to be over real fast." Mark groaned.  Jessie smiled and pulled her hand away. Mark got on the end of the bed. "Spread yer legs darlin." He said. Jessie spread her legs. "Let's see if ya taste as sweet as ya look." Mark said and lowered his head between her legs. Mark used his tongue to tease her folds open running his tongue up and down. Jessie screamed and tangled her hands in his short hair pulling him closer. He found her nub as sucked on it causing Jessie to buck wildly against him. He continues to suck and used his fingers to stroke her center. Jessie felt a wave of pleaser start to build. She twisted and moan as it over took her. "Oh Mark!" Jessie yelled as she came crashing down. Mark continued to stroke her with his tongue as she came. Mark held her as her body trembled in release. Mark raised his head and looked in her eyes. He licked his lips. "Ya got a sweet little pussy baby," He said grinning. Jessie giggled and tugged on his arms to pull him to her side.  They lay side by side staring into each others eyes. Jessie stroked his muscular arms and leaned forward to slowly lick his lips. Mark groaned at her touch. Jessie slid her tongue into his parted mouth sliding her tongue all over his warm mouth teasing and tasting.  Jessie ran her hands down his chest stopping to pluck at his nipple. Mark moaned with pleasure. Jessie moved her mouth down Mark's chin and to his neck kissing and licking a path down lower to his chest. She closed her mouth over his flat nipple sucking and scraping her teeth lightly against it causing Mark to moan in pleasure. "Jessie yer making me crazy." Mark groaned. Jessie moved to his other nipple flicking it with her tongue. She lowered her hand to his erection and started stroking it. "Oh lord girl!" Mark yelled out. Jessie continued to stroke his manhood as she moved back up to lick his lips and tease his mouth with her tongue. "Am I making ya feel good Mark?" Jessie whispered against his mouth. "Mmmm Hell yea baby." Mark moaned. Mark slowly rolled Jessie on her back. "Darlin spread them sweet legs for me again." Mark said. Jessie let go of his throbbing erection and spread her legs wide. Mark slipped in between them and bent down to kiss her. Mark lifted his head to her ear. "I'm going to slide my cock in that wet little pussy real slow." Mark whispered in Jessie ear. "Yes Mark please now." Jessie begged.  "Ya sure ya want it baby?" Mark whispered teasing her by rubbing against her wet center. "Yes Mark I need it now." Jessie pleaded. Mark slid into her slowly till he was all the way in. He stopped giving her time to adjust to his size. He felt her relax and started to move slowly in and out of her wet center. He started thrusting hard going deeper in her wetness with each stoke. Jessie screamed in pleasure and Mark covered her mouth with his trusting his tongue in her mouth as His erection pounded into her core. Jessie raised her hips to meet his thrusts. She ran her hand down his back and grabbed his ass as if to urge him on. Mark started pounding faster and faster into her core. Jessie's breathing became labored as she was picked up on a huge wave of pleasure. Mark lifted his head and looked at Jessie. "Cum for me baby." Mark said. Jessie opened her eyes and they locked with Mark's as she came. "Oh god yes Mark!" She screamed. Seeing her cum was to much for Mark. He grunted as he slammed into her wet center and shot his seed deep in her core. "Jessie love, oh yeah." Mark moaned as he continued to Moved within her. Mark threw his head back and moaned as he felt her walls contacting around his cock. "Yes Yes Yes, oh baby." Mark groaned our she her clenching walls milked him completely. He collapsed over her raining kisses on her face. He tasted something salty and looked down to see tears running down her cheeks. He caught the tears with his finger. He then bent down and kissed the tears from her face. He rolled onto his back and then hauled her over on top of him. Jessie lay on his chest listening to the steady thump of his heart. Mark lifted hid hand and pushed her hair back so he could look at her. "I thought you didn't cry little girl?" Mark said. Jessie looked up at Mark with serious eyes still stained with tears. "Ya healed my heart, body and soul Mark. You made me whole again." Jessie said and kissed his lips softly. "And so you have me Jessie." Mark said. Jessie lowered her head to Marks kissing him. She knew that they had a whole lifetime of tomorrows to explore together.

The End__

_Thanks for the reviews everybody. Hope you enjoyed the story._


End file.
